This
by Izebel Magnail
Summary: "Nervoso, sensei?" [...]"Talvez. Eu geralmente sou tocado lá em outras situações." [KakaSaku, one-shot]


**This**

xxx

_This is the start of something beautiful_

_This is the start of something new_

_You are the one that will make me lose it all_

_You are the start of something new_

xxx

Eu inalei seu cheiro doce e senti todos os meus cabelos em pé. Seus olhos verdes correriam pelo quarto do Hospital de Konoha e sua voz rouca brincava com meus ouvidos. Havia uma visão melhor do que aquela?

Eu sabia que era errado ter esses pensamentos impuros relacionados a minha ex-aluna, mas Sakura havia se tornado uma bela mulher. E eu era um velho tarado fazendo um exame físico. Só de imaginar aquelas mãos macias e pequenas iriam me tocar lá... Meu corpo enrijeceu. Bem, quem não sonha em ser tocado por aquelas mãos? Ou ouvir aquela voz sussurrando em seu ouvido? Ou inspirar aquele cheiro doce? E essa boca? Oh, meu Deus... Essa boca...

Eu não conseguia prestar atenção em nada que Sakura dizia. Eu só conseguia olhar seus movimentos, sentir o cheiro dela quando ela passou por minha cadeira enquanto ela caminhava pelo quarto.

Esses sentimentos começaram um ano atrás, quando eu encontrei Sakura andando bêbada pelas ruas. Ela estava chorando e falando bobagens, e como um bom ex-sensei que eu sou, eu a levei para meu apartamento. Esse foi o dia em que eu percebi quão bonita ela tinha se tornado. É claro que eu não fiz nada. Eu ainda tinha em mente que ela era jovem demais para mim e que a relação entre nós iria causar um grande desconforto para todos.

Mas eu não via problemas em aproximar-me de Sakura. Então, fiquei ainda mais próximo dela, a ponto de saber tudo o que ela sentia ou pensava. Eu estava obcecado, se é que eu deveria usar essa palavra. Talvez não seja a palavra certa para admitir que eu me apaixonei por ela.

Quando ela voltou a ficar na frente de mim, abriu um belo sorriso.

_"Nervoso, sensei?"_ - Perguntou em tom zombeteiro.

_"Talvez. Eu geralmente sou tocado lá em outras situações."_

Ela corou. Eu acho adorável como ela cora facilmente com algo tão bobo. Sorri por baixo da minha máscara.

_"Não precisa ter vergonha, Sakura-chan. Que eu estava brincando."_ - Eu disse, tentando deixá-la confortável - _"E eu acredito que eu já te disse para me chamar Kakashi."_

_"Uh, perdão sens-"_ - ela fechou a boca e suspirou - _"Desculpe Kakashi."_

Era excitante ouvir o meu nome sair da boca de Sakura. Eu precisava parar esses pensamentos ou iria agarrá-la ali mesmo. Seus lábios rosados eram chamativos e me deixavam louco.

De repente, eu me vi acariciando seu rosto. E então eu me afastei. Ela se aproximou, olhando-me com curiosidade. Seu perfume doce de morango tornou-se mais forte. Tudo parecia tão certo.

_"Você não deveria se afastar"_ - disse ela, abrindo um sorriso tímido, fazendo-me perder completamente os sentidos - _"Estava bom."_

Deus, ela não estava ajudando.

_"Tire suas roupas, Kakashi."_

Minha mente suja me fez pensar indecências. Eu estava completamente fora de mim, por isso não faria mal se eu perdi toda razão.

_"Por que você mesma não as tira, Sakura-chan?"_

Ela arregalou os olhos, mas para minha surpresa, Sakura levou as mãos até a minha camisa, tirando-a vagarosamente. Eu levantei meus braços para ajudá-la. A menina de cabelo rosa tocou meu peito nu e examinou. Então, ela foi para trás de mim, examinando os ombros e as costas. Ela apertou em algum lugar nas minhas costas que me fez sentir uma leve dor, e então eu gemi em protesto.

_"Onde você conseguiu isso?"_ - Perguntou preocupado.

_"Provavelmente foi na última missão..."_

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e voltou a ficar na minha frente. Suas mãos foram para o cós da minha calça, me deixando tenso. Ela sorriu e eu perdi todo o controle. Segurei uma de suas mãos e levei-a até minha ereção. Suas bochechas coraram, mas ela não tirou a mão de lá. Abaixei minha máscara, chamando sua atenção. Sakura arregalou um pouco os olhos, admirada. Não deixei que ela me olhasse por muito tempo, pois com a mão livre eu agarrei seu pescoço e puxei-a para um beijo. Levei minhas mãos até seu cabelo, puxando-a ainda mais. Seus lábios tocaram suavemente os meus. Ela começou um beijo lento, pedindo passagem com a língua e eu cedi sem hesitação. Seu gosto era tão doce e, ao mesmo tempo, amargo.

Minhas mãos agarravam seu cabelo enquanto ela pressionava o corpo ainda mais no meu. Parecia tão certo... Sakura sentou no meu colo, procurando uma maneira de se aproximar de mim. Estávamos em uma velha maca do hospital, mas a única coisa que importava ali era o calor dos nossos corpos. Minhas mãos desceram para sua cintura, abraçando-a. Sakura abriu o zíper da minha calça, deixando as mãos macias entrar, buscando minha ereção.

Eu me levantei da maca com ela no meu colo. Suas pernas cercaram minha cintura e seus lábios morderam os meus com força, me fazendo gemer. Eu andei até encostar Sakura na parede, pressionando meu corpo contra o dela. Ela respirou fundo quando separou nossas bocas, mas logo me puxou pelos cabelos para beijar-me novamente. Desta vez, o beijo fora rápido, quente e emocionante. Ela arrastou uma de suas mãos, que estavam segurando meu cabelo, para o meu pescoço, começando a arranhar aquele local levemente.

Ela tentou puxar-me ainda mais para ela como se fosse possível. Um pouco mais e acabaríamos fundindo. Eu parei de beijá-la, cobrindo o caminho de sua boca até o pescoço com beijos. Mordisquei aquela região, fazendo Sakura suspirar profundamente. Agarrou-se aos meus ombros, como se precisasse de apoio.

Eu não sei quanto tempo demorou, mas eu sei que em poucos minutos o resto de nossas roupas estavam no chão. Ela cobriu os seios quando eu parei para olhar para eles. Sakura corou envergonhada. Eu beijei seus olhos e seu nariz, acariciando seu rosto. _Deus, ela era perfeita._

Toquei-lhe a intimidade, acariciando seu clitóris. Sakura gemeu no meu ouvido, me incentivando a penetrar um dedo nela. Mudei meus dedos com força, enquanto as mãos trêmulas seguravam meu pênis pressionando a glande. Eu suspirei sobre seus lábios.

_"Você não precisa fazer isso se você não quiser."_ - Eu disse.

_"Eu-eu quero, s-sensei"_ - ela gaguejou.

Eu sorri.

_"Você não sabe o quão animado eu fico quando você me chama assim..."_

Ela revirou os olhos e riu, levando seus lábios ao meu ouvido.

_"Sensei" _- sussurrou causando choques por todo meu corpo -_ "Eu quero você dentro de mim."_

Eu sorri por ela mostrar coragem e beijei-a novamente. Eu também não agüentava mais. Apesar de hesitante, ela queria continuar tanto quanto eu. Posicionei-me em sua entrada e, lentamente, comecei a penetrar. Ela agarrou meus ombros, me abraçando completamente. Mordeu os próprios lábios e respirou no meu pescoço. Quando entrei completamente, ela gemeu meu nome baixinho.

Ela jogou os quadris para frente, querendo que eu me movesse dentro dela, e foi o que eu fiz. Fui aumentando o ritmo a cada estocada fazendo-a gemer ainda mais. Passei a mão sobre o rosto dela, admirando suas expressões.

_"Kakashi, por favor..."_

Eu a penetrei mais forte. Suas pernas tremiam e se agarraram a minha cintura com mais força. Eu beijei os lábios doces de Sakura, sentindo sua língua enroscar a minha. Elas dançavam sensualmente, e eu a estocava bem fundo.

Eu parei de beijar Sakura e a coloquei em pé. Quando ela tentou me beijar, eu segurei o pulso dela e a virei, pressionando seu corpo contra a parede fria, deixando-a de costas para mim. Toquei sua intimidade molhada por trás e ela se empinou para eu poder tocá-la melhor. Eu coloquei meu membro em sua entrada e penetrei com força, fazendo-a gritar. Eu coloquei minha mão sobre sua boca, para silenciá-la. Ninguém podia nos ouvir ou íamos entrar em apuros.

_"Eu vou..."_ - Ela sussurrou em minha mão.

Dei outro impulso forte e senti seu corpo magro tremer. Ela revirou os olhos de prazer e eu tive que segurá-la para evitar que caísse. Depois de estocá-la mais algumas vezes, ejaculei dentro dela.

Segurei a mão pequena da_ kunoichi_ e puxei-a para a maca, sentando-me ali. Ela respirou fortemente e deixou que eu a puxasse para um abraço terno.

_"Eu acho que é melhor nos vestirmos, ou podem nos achar assim..."_ - Ela murmurou.

Segurei sua mão, impedindo-a de sair.

_"Eles podem esperar um pouco"_ - e beijei-a novamente.


End file.
